Star Wars Rebel's Ezra's Mandalorian
by sucide1234
Summary: When Sabine Denies Feelings for Ezra, will Ezra find that perfect match, well it may just be the new Mandalorian he met, Scarlett Dawn! Contains Ezra X Female Mandalorian OC WARNING: Will contain lemon later on!
1. Chapter 1

The ghost Crew had just finished delivering a weapon shipmant to Corellia, to help support the Rebels there. They were now currently on en route to Nar Shadda to recieve payment. "Another Job well done" Ezra said leaning back in his chair on the cockpit. "Kid this was the Easiest misson we've had in a long time" Zeb responded taking his seat in the cockpit. "Im Suprised Corellia didnt have a heavy imperial Prescence." Sabine remarked. "That's because Corellia is a core world, No one in their right mind would think about attacking Corellia it's a deathwish." Kanan responded back. "Well hopefully we get paid well for delivering those blasters." said Ezra. "Hera, how are we doing on getting to Nar Shadda?" Kanan asked. "We should be coming out of hyperspace now." Hera responded as the ghost ship exited hyperspace, now heading towards the planet.

The Ghost Headed for the Designated landing bay they were assigned and landed the ship. The Ship's ramp slid down and the door opened. "Alright, Ezra and Sabine you two go collect the payment, me and Zeb have to go fetch a few supplies and Hera has to refuell the ship." Kanan told the crew. The Crew nodded and went off on their ways to complete their assignments.

Sabine And Ezra were walking towards the cantina, and Ezra tried to start flirting with her. "Ever Been to Nar Shadda before?" Ezra asked. "Once or twice, not really memorable trips, Know a few places of intrest." "Maybe after you and me get the money you can show me these places." Sabine Scoffed and rolled her eyes, ignoring the Padawan's Come on's. Ezra frowned and yelled inside his mind _How Come she Always Brushes me off?!, Just because she's a year older than me doesn't mean she's out of my League! Maybe...Maybe I should start looking for Someone else, I dont think Sabine will ever return my Feelings, Who know's maybe ill meet another Mandalorian, that's willing to give me a chance._

Ezra suddenly got out of his train of thoughts as he realized they were at the cantina the contact told them to meet at. "Cmon kid, try not to get into any fights." Sabine said. Ezra got irritated at this statement _Why does she call me a kid?! Im 15 and she's 16! I mean Zeb calls me kid but that's kind of how our frienship works._ They walked into the Cantina, and walked towards the booth at the very back. As soon as they got to the booth they were shocked at who their contact was, It was The Bounty hunter Boba Fett! "So you kids got the misson done?" Fett asked while polishing his blaster, his helmet was on so they couldn't see his face. "Wait Boba Fett?!, Your our Contact?" Sabine asked with shock and confusion in her voice. "That's right, Corellia hired me to bring them Imperial Blasters, however I Realized that I could use this Rebel Cell to my advantage and have them steal the blasters instead of me, and I get paid." Fett responded looking up at them. "So we just did your dirty work for you." Ezra responded "You get paid, and i get Paid more it's a win-win." Fett responded back. "Speaking of which I believe you owe us 1000 Credits for the blasters." Sabine said trying to get the money and get out. "Yes, I believe I did, however your only getting 500 Credits now." Fett said tossing them a small container of credits. "500 Credits you promised 1000, why drop the price in half?!" Sabine asked furiously. "Becuase someone beat you to it and delieverd the blasters first, so now you get half of the original price." Fett said in a calm voice. "Wait you hired another Person for the job?" Ezra asked. "Consider it a fallback plan incase you failed, Besides they were more comptant than your rebels seeing as how they got the Blasters delivered first." Fett explained. "Who is this person anyways?" Sabine asked in a angered voice. "Why dont you talk to them yoursleves?, I see them over there in that booth." Fett said pointing to another booth across from him. "Fine, well go talk to this person and get our Credits we were promised" Sabine said and she and Ezra started to walk toward the booth the person was sitting in. As they got closer they were in shock.

Sitting in the booth was a person wearing Mandalorian armor, it was colored Black with Red Stripes going down the Chest, Shoulders, legs and the outer Visor was Red. "Ezra, I want you stay behind me, were dealing with a Mandalorian, this could out of hand real quick" Sabine warned Ezra. Ezra for some odd reason was transfixed with this Mandalorian, but cant quite put it. Sabine walked up to the table and said "So your the one who stole our Job." Sabine said with a bit of venom in her voice. The Mandalorian simply looked up at Sabine and Stood up out of the Booth and Crossed it's Arms. "Not going to awnser are you?, well you can atleast tell me who in Kark's name you are!" Sabine said bitterly. The Mandalorian reached for their helmet and removed it and what happend next shocked Ezra and Sabine

It was a Female Mandalorian, with shoulder length Raven Colored hair and a Thick Stripe of Hair that was Dyed red. She Spoke up and said

"My name is Scarlett Dawn, Who are you and what do you want?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you So much Everyone! It Appears people really like this Story, so ill try and make this a Long Chapter! Also for Anyone who can Draw id appreciate having some cover art for this story!**

"Wait Dawn?, as in Clan Dawn?" Sabine ask dumbfounded at hearing her last name. You See Clan Dawn was a well known Mandalorian Clan who can trace their clan's roots all the way back to the Mandalorian Wars agansit The Jedi Revan and the Republic. They were well known for being masters in the art of combat and were highly Valuable Mercenaries. "Yeah it's my name, and now i want you to tell me who you are and why you're bothering me." Scarlett responded. "Im Sabine Wren of Clan Wren, and were here because you stole our payment for the Corellian job" Sabine responded back irritated. Scarlett chuckled "Hate to break it to you but when a job is open to other people it's free picking, i got the full price because i beat you to it, im suprised you even got any credits at all." Said Scarlett. "Yeah well your just one kid!, how'd you beat us?!" Sabine asked dumbfounded. "Hey Missy, I'll have you know that im 15 and age doesn't matter Experiance does! something i see your lacking." Scarlett said smirking irritating Sabine more.

Ezra could only sit back and watch the aurgument in front of him. Ezra could only look at Scarlett and one word came to mind, _Beautiful,_ compared to Sabine's tan skin Scarlett had Creamy white Skin and Ezra saw her Eye's, They Were uniuqe, a shade of Scarlett red, that was hidden by a piece of her hair. Ezra's was suddenly brought back into reality as he heard Sabine Threaten Scarlett to hand over the money that she Earned from the Job. "Let's make this nice and simple, hand over the money that you took and we'll be on our way." said Sabine. A Scowl appeared on Scarlett's face, to which she responded "Not Happening, I earned this money! Now I Suggest you leave before I have to pay the Bartender to Clean Up your Corpse." Scarlett threatend. Ezra Didn't like that Sabine would start a fight just over 500 Credits. Ezra Grabbed Sabine's Arm and she looked at him with a face that said _WHAT?!_ "Sabine let's just go we got our payment, who cares about the other 500, its not worth it to kill somebody over." Ezra said trying to be the voice of reason.

Scarlett finally saw the boy and one thought came to mind _Wow his Eyes and Hair are Blue! I guess he's kind of cute._ She than examined him and saw the one thing no one should ever see. His Light Saber. _Hmm I guess he's A Jedi, No one just Carries a light saber unless they are an inquistor or a Jedi, and This boy doesnt look like an inquistor so he's definatly a Jedi._ "Hmm intresting light saber Design, never seen one incorporated with a blaster." Scarlett Said looking at Ezra. Ezra and Sabine's Heart Stopped for a minute _How Does She Know? Is it Really that Obvious that im a Jedi?_ Ezra thought, than decided to try and brush it off "I dont know what your talking about, This isnt a light Saber, Its my Blaster" Ezra said waving his hand dismissing the idea. "Yeah he made it himself, im proud of his design" Sabine said trying to dissuade the idea that Ezra was a Jedi.

Scarlett Could only roll her eye's at Sabine and Ezra and Said "Im not Stupid I recongnize a light Saber when i See one, and you don't look like an inquistor so you must be a jedi." "No! i um uh?" Ezra said panicking not knowing what to say until he saw the Victory In Scarletts Eye's before giving in. "Yeah, im a jedi, you going to turn me in to the Empire?" Ezra said gloomily. Scarlett's Eye's Widened in shock before saying "No, im not going to turn you in, I hate The Empire for what it's done To Mandalore and to the rest of the Galaxy." Ezra Breathed a sigh of relief before it hit him again. "Wait you fight the Empire?" Ezra asked with shock in his voice. "Yup, all my life I've been giving the Empire a good beating" Scarlett said with pride on her face. Than as soon as Scarlett saw them again, it hit her who these people were.

"I Assume your the Rebel Cell, who's been causing Problems for the Empire?" Scarlett said. Ezra and Sabine's Eye's widened in shock that she knew this. "How did you know?" asked Sabine. "It's not that hard, your Face's are on every imperial Planet's Wanted List, heard there might even be a bounty on your head." Scarlett Explained. Scarlett than looked at Ezra and said "im Sorry but i didnt get you name." said Scarlett. "It's Ezra, Ezra Bridger" reaching out to shake her hand. She took it and shook it and with a mischevous smirk she said "It's nice to see the younger one being Civilized". Sabine could only grunt in frustration, much to the amusment of Ezra and Scarlett. Than an idea came to Ezra's head "Hey, do you want to join our cause and help free the galaxy?"

Scarlett was in a state of shock, these rebels who she had met not just 5 minutes ago were asking for her to join them and help their cause?! Scarlett was confused on what to do, on the one hand they seemed pretty Cool and nice, Well except for Sabine. But on the other hand Scarlett was used to working indepandantly, and didn't care about cooperating with other people. Her Train of thoughts was ended as she heard a voice Call out "There's The Rebels!, Seize them!" Scarlett looked toward the entrance and Saw Imperial Nova Troopers rushing in the building. "It's The Empire everyone get out!" yelled the bartender, before ducking behind the counter. Everyone in The Cantina Ran out the building, avoiding the firefight that was about to happen. "Gentlemen, gentlemen can't we just talk this out over a drink?" Ezra asked the troopers. "No" They Responded back, they walked Closer to them before the captain Spoke up "Arrest these rebel's". "So much for the easy way" Sabine said before shooting a trooper in the head. The trooper was pulled back but shrugged it off and started firing at Ezra and Sabine, while they returned fire.

"Why didn't he go down? it usually takes one shot to bring down a Bucket head!" Sabine yelled to Ezra as they took cover from a flipped table. Scarlett Could only watch the Firefight from the sideline thinking to herself _Do they Really not know that Nova trooper armor is Made of a higher Quality material than regular Storm trooper armor, and that it takes a few blaster bolts to bring one trooper down. Man these Rebel's really do need my help they have no clue of what their going agansit._ Her train of thought was ended as Sabine threw a smokebomb letting her and Ezra escape the building. "After Them!", Yelled the captain as they ran out the building. Soon after more Nova troopers ran in the building, "Secure the building!" the Patrol Captain shouted. The troopers than saw Scarlett, and yelled "It's Scarlett Dawn! The Infamous Mandalorian Rebel, Blast her!". The Trooper's than started firing at her as she took cover from behind the Bar counter. "Why do I Always here that phrase every where I go?" Scarlett said as she took out her prized blasters and put on her helmet. They Were twin Westar Blaster Pistols, The Same Pistol's That Jango Fett had used in the Clone Wars. "Thank you Boba Fett, for giving these to me." Scarlett said to herself as she started to blast the Nova troopers. Scarlett than threw a thermal Detonator at the troopers, Detonating and clearing a way for her to escape.

Scarlett than saw A Datapad on one of the Troopers and grabbed it running toward's the docks. She ran into the Rotunda and saw Ezra and Sabine fighting it out agansit Nova Troopers. "Guess i need to go save their skins" Scarlett said to herself as she ran toward's Ezra and Sabine shooting The nova troopers. Ezra and Sabine heard additonal fire and saw Scarlett taking down Nova Troopers. One Of the troopers took out a vibro Sword and ran toward her, She moved to the side avoiding the trooper's swing and than elbowing him in tha back than grabbing his neck and snapping it. Sabine Watched in shock as she tore down the Trooper's line with one thought coming to her _Okay I Admit it she's a better fighter than me!_ Ezra had one thought to _That...is...Awesome._ Scarlett than looked at her wristcom and activated it "LD, Prep the Ship!, were going to have to leave in a hurry!" she yelled. "Roger that Master, Prepping ship." LD Replied back.

Sabine than activated her wrist com "Hey Kanan, Zeb were pinned down at the Rotunda, Guess the Empire found us" Sabine yelled into the intercom. "I guess your not the only one, they found me and Zeb to, I contacted hera and the ghost is prepped and ready, Get to the Dock and we can get out of here!" Kanan responded back, Sabine could here the blaster fire in the background. "Ezra let's get to the dock and get out of here before more Bucket head's show up!" Sabine said to Ezra, she than looked at Scarlett and said "I guess we owe you for Helping us". Scarlett than gave a Caring Smile and said "It was no problem", She than gave out her hand and said "No hard feelings?" Sabine smiled under her helmet and shook Scarletts hand saying "No hard feeling's Sister". All of A sudden an Energy Field Activated at the Dock Gate, Blocking the Rebel's from getting to the ship, than all the doors in the rotunda sealed shut. Sabine than activated her comlink "Kanan they locked down the Dock's and Sealed all the exits in the Rotunda were Trapped here!" Kanan than said "Sabine were sending Chopper to hack the Security System and try and get you out of there, me and Zeb made it to the ghost before the Lockdown was activated, just hang in there!" "roger that" Sabine said, "Well atleast all the troopers are gone" Sabine said trying to be optimistic.

All of A sudden one of the blast doors opened revealing A new problem for the Rebels. All of them were in shock, "Karabast" they all said at once.

It Was A Shadow Guard.

 **Authors Note: CLIFFHANGER! What Was on that Datapad Scarlett Grabbed? Also hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I plan to Get Chapter 3 out Soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Wow its been a week since i last updated this story, sorry bout that. I've just been focusing on getting my other story "Sabine's Gift" going, and i suggest you go give it a read, anyway here's chapter 3.**

The Shadow Guard activated his lighstaber pike and force pushed Ezra, Sabine, and Scarlett sending them flying a few feet backwards. Sabine knew they needed the help of the rest of the crew so she activated her comlink "Kanan were under attack by this guy in black robes and armor, who is apparently a force user, He doesn't look like an Inquistor we need help!" She waited for a few seconds for Kanan's reply until she heard him speak up "Sabine, you and Ezra hold out! Hera, Zeb, Chopper and I will try and get down there to help." "roger that" Sabine replied as she saw the Guard locked in a duel with Ezra.

Scarlett knew she had to get out of here fast. She had encountered Shadow guards Before and knew that they were trouble. _If i only had the Dawnsaber with me! To bad I left it on the ship._ She activated her comlink "LD, whats your status?" LD soon replied "Currently at the Docks Master the Imperial's have not detected me, I await your arrival." Scarlett turned off her comlink and saw Ezra beginning to struggle against the Guard, he wouldn't last long if she didn't intervene, but She could make a break for it while the guard is distracted fighting the Rebels. Soon Rational thought took over and she decided to help them, _I hate my need to help others!_

Scarlett grabbed a thermal Detonator from her waist and threw it behind the guard. Ezra was pushed back a few feet away when he saw a round object thrown behind the guard, Ezra soon recognized this object as a thermal Detonator and braced himself for the blast. The guard was walking towards Ezra preparing to finish him off, thats when it changed. The Detonator exploded sending the guard tumbling a few feet. His lightsaber was destroyed in the blast and his armor had scorch marks on it. Thats when he did something they didn't expect, he activated a button on his wrist and out of nowhere black Stormtroopers appeared.

Out of nowhere a massive force push sent him flying off the platform, into the endless city below. The Shadow Troopers looked around for who was responsible, that was when they saw who, 3 more rebels and a droid came running down the platform taking shots at them, luckily their armor was more durable than regular storm trooper armor. However what they didn't expect was 2 jedi coming after them.

Kanan and Ezra force grabbed the troopers weapons with the force and sliced them in half, The unarmed troopers than decided to retreat, not wanting the futility of a fight against 2 jedi. The crew than gathered in a circle to reconvene. "thanks for saving us." Ezra said out of breath from the fight with the guard. "No problem kid, now lets get out of here before more bucket heads join the party" said Zeb. Soon the rest of the crew saw Scarlett, not knowing who she was. "who's she?" Hera asked. Sabine and Ezra looked at each other before Sabine Spoke up "She's a friend, She helped us take down the Nova Troopers and that Armored Robe guy." Kanan than looked at Scarlett who was standing there quietly waiting for the Rebels thoughts when he, Zeb and Hera Smiled and Kanan spoke up "anyone who is a friend to Sabine and Ezra is a friend in our books."

Scarlett let the word go through her head.

 _Friend_

She never thought that these random strangers she met just an hour ago would be her friends and that she would be helping them fight against the Empire. She could've declined their friendship and left but for some reason she didn't want to. She wanted to help them fight the Empire and get to know them. She looked at Ezra who was giving her a kind smile and thought to herself _Why am i so Fascinated by him? His blue eyes stare into heart, and my red eyes stare into his. Wait what? Did i just say that? I cant believe what im thinking right now! Im thinking like i have a crush on him! Which would be Ridiculous considering i only met him an hour ago. He's probably dating Sabine Anyhow so it doesn't matter._ For some Reason that last thought actually made her kind of sad but she couldn't figure out why. Her thoughts were broken as she heard a loud eerie noise in the sky, she looked up and saw something she didn't expect.

Tie Bombers

Lots of them,

They were heading for the landing pads, she than yelled out "It was nice meeting you all but im not having my ship blown up good luck!" Scarlett than ran towards the docks, leaving the rebels by themselves again before kanan spoke up "She's right, we need to get to the ghost now!" The rebels than started running towards the Docks to.

The Rebels ran as fast as they could to the Ghost, They soon saw the ship at the end of the landing Platform. Halfway through the platform they saw TIE Bombers coming towards the Ghost.

That was when it happened.

The TIE Bombers released their payload onto the Ghost Destroying it and the platform beneath it, leaving the Rebels shocked and without a ship. Hera couldnt believe what she saw, her ship was destroyed right in front of her! The rest of the crew couldn't believe what just happened the Ghost, their ship, their base of operations, their...home was now gone.

Ezra snapped out of his shock and yelled at the rest of the crew snapping them out of it "We Need to get out of here, NOW!" Sabine than spoke up Sadness in her voice "But the ghost its gone, we don't have a ship." Ezra than thought for a minute before speaking up "Scarlett!, She has a ship, She helped us out with the Imperials maybe she can lets us hitch a ride on her ship!" The Crew than looked at each other, knowing that Scarlett was the only way to get off Nar Shadda. Hera soon spoke up speaking for the rest of the Crew "Alright, lets see if we cant contact her for help."

 _5 Minutes Earlier_

Scarlett ran towards her landing pad and saw her ship prepped for her Escape, She ran up the ramp and into her ship and into the cockpit and saw her droid LD in the Co pilot Seat. "Its good to see you alive master, Are we ready to leave now?" "yup now lets get out of..." Her words were broken as she saw TIE Bombers bomb a platform, destroying a ship in the process, she couldn't help but feel that her Rebel Friends were in trouble and that was their ship that was destroyed. _I hope their alright, especially Ezra, he seemed like a really cool guy. Their Ship is gone, maybe i can go help them! After all they helped me fight off those Imperials, the least i can do is help get them off planet and get back to their base._ She than spoke up "LD, Take us towards that Smoldering Platform, our Rebel Friends need our help!" LD nodded his head in confirmation "Yes Master". Scarllet's Ship than took off heading towads the Smoldering platform, with one thought in her head.

Sabine was trying to use her comnlink to try and contact Scarlett for help, but she didnt know how to contact her. Soon after the 5th attempt she gave up and threw her arms up in the air in frustration before yelling " agh! I don't know her Comn Number!, So i cant Contact her for help!" The Crew had grim looks on their faces, for once they didnt know what to do. Chopper beeped in a low sad tone, even he was sad. Soon their thoughts were broken as they heard a ship's engine. They looked up and saw a ship land at the adjacent Pad to them, and a ramp roll out from it and the person they did not expect.

Scarlett Dawn,

"Hey you guys come aboard! Quickly!" yelled Scarlett. The Crew's atittude than turned to joy as they ran towards her ship. The Crew than ran up the ramp into her ship, before Scarlett ran aboard closing the Ramp and running into the cockpit. "LD, everyone's aboard get us out of here!" LD nodded his head as the ship took off the platform and into space once again.

The ghost crew looked around the Center room they were in, until Scarlett walked in. "We should be at your base in a day or 2." Hera than spoke up for the crew "Thank you for getting us out of there, our ship was destroyed and you helped us even though you could have just left." Scarlett than smiled and said "hey its what i do, Help people who need it the most." Sabine looked her head around the ship and noticed that it was an extremely old ship. "What is this ship?" she asked. Scarlett could only grin in pride "This baby is the prized ship of our clan, Given to us by a Jedi long ago." Hera than asked "Whats the ship's name?"

Scarlett than looked at the Rebels and said "The ships name is the Ebon Hawk." before walking away into her quarters.

Scarlett took out the Datapad and read it before setting it on the nightstand and she left her room, unbeknownst to the rebels of what it said.

 **Name: Scarlett Dawn**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 15**

 **Homeplanet: Mandalore**

 **Occupation: Freelance Mandalorian**

 **Affiliations** **: Clan Dawn (Note that Clan Dawn has been fighting the Empire and continues to be a Massive threat to Imperial operation's in Mandalorian Space)**

 **Threat Level: Severe**

 **Wanted For: Piracy of Imperial Vessels, Destruction of Imperial Property, Deaths of many Stormtroopers, The Assination of Moff Cyrus**

 **Authors Note: Dunh Dunh Dunh! Yup thats right the ghost is gone and now they have to do operations on the Ebon Hawk. Also Scarlett killed a Moff? What was her reason for it? Chapter 4 will have us learning about who LD is and some more of Scarlett's past.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here's Chapter 4, where we will learn a little more about LD, how Scarlett got the Ebon Hawk, and some more background on her and her Clan.**

Scarlett walked into the Central room of the Ebon Hawk and saw that the ghost crew was around the main holotable of the ship discussing something, whan they looked to see that Scarlett was in the room with them. Scarlett than put a grin on her face than spoke up "Talking behind my back? I thought we were friends." The Crew could only chuckle at her antics before Sabine Spoke up "we were discussing something that involves you." Scarlett raised an eyebrow at this, before asking "What is it?" Kanan than looked at the other members who nodded their heads before Kanan looked back at Scarlett and said "You helped us fight off imperial Forces and get us off planet, and from what I heard you cause alot of problems for the Empire, so how would you like to Join the Ghost Crew and become Spectre 7?" Scarlett thought for a moment, than she looked at the Crew and spoke up "I'd be glad to join." Scarlett than shook hands with Kanan, Solidifying her as a member of the Rebellion.

After She and Kanan shook hands LD walked in the room. "Master are these your friends?" LD asked. Scarlett smiled and replied "Yes these are our friends, Kanan, Zeb, Hera, Sabine, and Ezra." she said gesturing to all of them. LD than spoke up "Any friend's of Master Dawn is a friend of mine." Sabine than spoke up "I've never seen a Droid like that before, who is he?". LD than spoke up proudly in his robotic voice "I am LD-29 Personal War Droid built for and by Scarlett Dawn, Model Wise I am a Sentinal Droid, a very rare droid to see these days, I hope this awnsers your question." Sabine was shocked to say the least, Sentinal Droids havent been used in over 5000 years! To see one in Prisitne and functioning condition is a rare sight.

Scarlett than ordered LD to fetch some refreshmants for the crew than spoke up "Im Sure you have plenty of questions, so ask and ill awsner." Kanan went first and asked "that hilt on your belt, you didnt have it when we first met what is it?" Scarlett than looked at her belt than took out the Hilt and activated it revealing a Blade that was similar to the Darksaber but instead of all black, it was orange on the outside of the blade and pure black on the inside. "This is the DawnSaber a prized possesion of my Clan. Given to us by the Dark Lord Revan during the Jedi Civil War. Much like the DarkSaber of House Viszla, this weapon has been in our Clan for many millenias."

Sabine went next and asked "Where's the rest of your family?" Scarlett than responded saying "Their on Concord Dawn right now, Probably fighting the Empire and Training the Protectors." Everyone went pale at hearing this, Scarlett's Family was the one who trained the Protectors, the Very Mandalorians that cause the Rebels alot of problems. Scarlett noticed this and spoke up "Something tells me you've encountered Rau and his protectors?" The group nodded their heads, "Dont worry their not with Rau and his group, their with a diffrent group of Protectors." Sabine spoke up "Anything else?" Scarlett nodded her head "I know your Clan is Death Watch, my clan has been fighting the Death Watch for a long time, because my clan...their True Mandalorians."

Sabine went pale at hearing this, The True Mandalorians were though to have been extinct! But if what Scarlett is saying is true than her Clan may be the last group of True Mandalorians. The most Revered and strongest Mandalorians of all time! Sabine than satisfied with her awsner backed away and Hera was the last to ask her a question "Where'd you get this ship?" Scarlett smilied than responded saying "it was given to my clan by a Jedi who went by the name "The Exile", Ever since than its been handed down in my family all the way to me." Hera than said "Its probably getting late, we should all head to bed and get some rest, Force knows we need it after a day like this." The Crew nodded their heads and Scarlett spoke up "There's rooms to the left of the ship and to the right". The Crew than headed towards their rooms and Scarlett headed towards her room near the Cockpit.

Scarlett sat on her bed and picked up the Datapad and looked at the words that stood out " **Assasination of Moff Cyrus** ". She couldnt help but feel guilty of what she did, Memories came flooding back but were soon interupted when she heard a knock on her door, "Who is it?" she asked. "Its Ezra, can I come in?" Scarlett perked up at hearing it was Ezra at her door and said "Yeah, you can come in." Ezra opened the door and walked into her room and closed the door behind him. Ezra saw that she was holding a Datapad and asked "what's on that Datapad?" Scarlett panicked and said "oh nothing important, just boring Imperial Manifests." Ezra could sense her adrenaline and Fear and came to a conclusion _She's Lying._ "I know your lying, I can feel your fast heart rate and Fear." Scarlett than had a frown on her face than mumbled _Stupid Karking Jedi Powers!_ Ezra than spoke up saying " Ok Scarlett, what's bothering you?" Scarlett sighed and handed him the Datapad, there's no use lying to a force wielder if they can read your thoughts. Ezra read over the Datapad and spoke softly "is this true? Did you really kill a Moff?" Scarlett nodded her head before she spoke up regret in her voice "Moff Cyrus was the Moff assigned to Mandalorian Space and he waged a crusade agansit my Clan and others like it who rebelled agansit the Empire. We caused alot of damge to the Empire in retaliation, Blew up a few space stations and a couple of star destroyers, but than..." her voice than had a sadder tone to it, "than he killed my best friend." There was no use hiding it anymore, Tears started falling from her eyes and Ezra couldnt stand seeing her like this. Scarlett than spoke up again "His name was Ordo, We...we were friends since Birth and trained together throughout our life and Cyrus Killed Him without Mercy!" She said getting a bit angry. She than calmed down a bit and said "So, I tracked him down and confronted him on his Star Destroyer, Killed all of his crew, than him shortly after, with me showing no mercy as they showed no mercy to Ordo!" Scarlett sat on her bed weeping into her hands. What she didnt expect was Ezra grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug.

Scarlett felt the hug she was getting was calming her down, and almost feeling as if old Wounds were being healed, she soon returned the hug. Ezra had one thought in his headd _She's a tough girl on the outside, but it seems she can be emotional and needs someone to comfort her in her times of need._ Ezra and Scarlett pulled away from the hug, with both of them slightly blushing at how good it felt. "Thanks for that Ezra, I really needed that." Scarlett said. Ezra smiled and said "Anytime, you need me Scarlett i'll be there for you." Ezra than yawned and stretched, "Guess i better get to bed" said Ezra. Ezra than stood up and opened her door but before he left he felt Scarlett grab his arm, he than looked at her with confusion on his face, but what happened next he'll definatly remember.

Scarlett grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him close and gave a light kiss on his lips before pulling away, saying "Goodnight Ezra."

 **Authors Note: And so the Romance Begins! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also if your wondering how Scarlett's Clan is True Mandalorian, they went into hiding when the true mandalorians were being purged.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: So Yeah I haven't uploaded in a few days due to me living in Washington which recently suffered a storm, that in reality was over hyped (at least in the Seattle area where I Live) Anyways, Im sorry to say but Sabine's gift will be on slight hiatus, Reason being that i want to finish this story so that I can than focus on Sabine's Gift. Here's Chapter 5 where the EzraDawn Continues to grow!**

Ezra woke up with a pillow thrown in his face, he was surprised to see that it was Scarlett who had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face "You gonna get breakfast with the rest of us or am I going to have to get more pillows?" Ezra chuckled "Im coming, im coming."

Scarlett was waiting outside the room for Ezra when he walked out, she and him started walking towards the ramp of the ship. Ezra thought about what happend the previous night _We kissed, Well she kissed me, Does she have feelings for me? or was it one of those thank you kisses?_ Ezra than spoke up as they exited the ship onto the landing platform below "Where are we?" "Concord Dawn, seeing as how getting to your base would take atleast another 12 hours I decided to stop by my families Homestead and spend a night here." Scarlett replied.

Ezra got nervous when he heard this, Scarlett was nice and caring, however she was a brutal warrior when it came to combat. He dint want to imagine what her family is like if what she is saying about them is true.

Ezra and Scarlett walked towards the rest of the rebels who were chatting amongst themselves. "Glad you finally got out of bed Ezra." Hera said smiling. "Yeah, well when you have a pillow thrown at your face it kinda gets you out of bed." Hera than looked at Scarlett who was looking away from her whistling innocently. Scarlett than looked at Hera who had a inquisitive look on her face "What?" She replied

LINEBREAK

The Crew walked towards the building that looked more like a palace than anything. Scarlett was in the lead of the group and spoke up "Welcome to the Dawn Homestead!" she exclaimed. The crew was in awe at the Beauty of the homestead, Sabine especially. The Rebel's thoughts were broken as they heard a loud shout "SCARLETTS HOME!" The rebels saw a Male and Female Mandalorian more than likely her parents run up to Scarlett and give her a Hug that would crush a normal person. "I missed you honey, you need to write home more often." her father said. The Older female mandalorian than opened her eyes while hugging her daughter and saw the Ghost Crew she pulled away from the hug "honey who are these people?" Scarlett looked at her parents, "These are my new friends, mom, dad meet Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Chopper and Ezra." Scarlett than looked at the crew and gestured to her parents "guys these are my parents, my dad Cyrus Dawn and my mom Nori Dawn."

Cyrus and Noria walked over to the crew and the crew got a better look at her parents. Cyrus had a military cut hair that was black and had a scar on his left eye. He was extremely well muscled. Nori had neck length blond hair and was also well built. Cyrus grabbed Kanans hand and gave a extremely firm handshake "Any friend of Scarletts is a friend of our Clan, please come inside and help yourselves to some breakfast." The crew smilied and walked into the house.

The crew was sitting at a big dining table when Nori walked in with Pancakes and other breakfast foods, she set it on the table "Eat up everyone!" The crew took a bite out of the food and were in bliss at how good it tasted. "this is really good food." Ezra said. Scarletts parents smiled "thank you my wife prides herself in her cooking." Cyrus said. Sabine looked around the table and saw a lot of empty seats. "Where's the rest of your Clan?" she asked. "Probably out training or their off-world fighting the Empire." Cyrus said before taking another bite of his food. "You aren't concerned if their alright?" Kanan asked with a confused look in his face. "My Family and Clan can take care of themselves, just like how my daughter here saved your lives on Nar Shadda." said Cyrus.

TIME SKIP

Breakfast was soon over and 5 Mandalorians in full armor walked in, their armor was a Silver grey and their visors were red. "you 4 show our guests around." Cyrus said ordering them. The Mandalorians nodded their head and took a member of the group with them. Cyrus looked at Scarlett "Honey would you mind giving a tour to Ezra here?" Scarlett nodded her head "Yes dad." Soon the room was empty except for Nori and Cyrus, Nori leaned over towards Cyrus shoulder and said quietly "you can see that Scarlett and Ezra have a crush on each other right?" Cyrus nodded his head and had a grin on his face "It's pretty obvious seeing as how they were bonding extremely well during breakfast, I have a feeling this boy would be good for her and if not and he breaks her heart I break his neck." Nori only smiled and went Aww at hearing this and leaned into Cyrus Shoulder "You remembered what my dad said at our wedding."

Ezra and Scarlett were currently in her room talking about various topics and laughing at each others stories. Soon they were asking each other questions about their lives, that was until a certain question popped up. "So who was your 1st boyfriend?" Ezra asked. Scarlett could only blush in embarrassment before mumbling something that Ezra couldn't understand. "What did you say? its okay you can tell me." Scarlett soon spoke up "I said I never had a boyfriend before okay?, its kind of hard to find the right guy when you usually work Solo." Ezra than spoke up "I never had a girlfriend either, back on lothal there was no one my age i could bond with." Scarlett smiled at Ezra and said "Ezra, your a nice guy with good morals, any girl would be lucky to have you." "Well Sabine didn't notice me and never gave me a chance." Ezra said frowning. "Ezra, Sabine is clearly not seeing you for who you are, she needs to do that before she can truly understand you." Scarlett than grabbed his hand and they both leaned in closer and they both said "And I think I understand you." Soon their lips connected, In Ezra's mind this was not a "thank you kiss" this was a loving kiss. Soon they broke apart from the kiss and stared at each other in the eyes.

"I love you Ezra" Scarlett said with a loving look in her face.

"I love you too Scarlett." Ezra said before they kissed again.

 **Authors Note: YAY! their officially a couple now! But how long will it be before they take their relationship to the next level? I dont know i haven't thought that far yet! Also please tell me if I rushed their relationship, and if I need to slow down or if the pace right now is alright.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Going to be a VERY short chapter this time. (Sorry about that I just wanted to get at least 2 chapters out this week and I have very limited time right now to write one.) Enjoy the somewhat shorter chapter of some more ScarEzra bonding. Also I have a very important question to ask at the end.**

Right now each member of the ghost crew was being given tours by the Mandalorian members. Hera was seeing their Ships that they have acquired over the years. Zeb was seeing the training pit. Chopper was getting maintenance work done on him. Sabine was seeing their very impressive collection of weaponry Ezra, well Ezra was currently being shown some of Scarlett's Inventions she tinkered with over the years.

"..And this is my modified Mandalorian Blaster rifle able to pierce through an inch of Durasteel armor." Scarlett said gesturing to a Blaster rifle mounted on the wall. Ezra picked up the rifle and examined it, it looked like it defiantly looked like it packed a punch. "Do you build tinker with things Ezra?" "I do, but usually I prefer to collect rare items." Ezra responded back. "Like what?" Scarllet asked her interest peaked. "Imperial Helmets, I have. Or well did have a collection on the ghost." Hearing this Scarlett smiled and went to grab a crate she had underneath her bed and she pulled it out and gave it to Ezra. Ezra raised an eyebrow to this "what is this?" "Open it" Scarllet said gesturing to the box. Ezra opened it and what inside it shocked him. It was an Imperial Nova Trooper helmet! The Very rare troopers that ambushed them on Nar Shadda. "Where did you get this?" Ezra asked with astonishment in his voice. "I took one off one of the troopers at Nar Shadda who was guarding the Docks, I hope you like it." Ezra hugged Scarlett who soon returned the hug. "I love it, thank you." "You're welcome Ezra." Scarlett replied back. They soon very slowly and awkwardly pulled away from the hug, with slight blushes on both of their faces. Ezra soon got a grin on his face, "Now I have to get you something special since you got me this." Scarlett shook her head "that's not necessary Ezra, you don't have to get me anything." "No, I want to do this, I want to give you something to make you happy." Scarlett could see that Ezra really wanted to do this, Scarlett sighed "well if you really want to." She soon put on a smirk and looked away "And it better be good."

Ezra smiled "Trust me you'll like it."

 **Authors Note: Again Very sorry for this short chapter.**

 **Anyway the Question I want to ask you guys is when this story is finished would you want a sequel?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Wow it's been a long time I apologize for that, wanted to get this out sooner but life has kept me busy! Anyway this is the last chapter for the story, There will be a lemon in this Chapter! Anyway here's the final chapter.**

The Ebon Hawk landed at Chopper base and the ramp descended revaling the ghost crew, Commander Sato was suprised to see the crew on a diffrent ship. Soon Scarlett ran walked down the ramp with LD and waited for the Ghost Crew to finish their debriefing. "Where's the ghost?" Commander sato asked with curiosity in his voice. The crew looked at each other before Hera spoke up "Well its a long Story."

 **TIME SKIP**  
"... and thats how we met Scarlett here" Hera said finishing her story gesturing to Scarlett and LD who had been asked to step forward halfway through the story. Sato had a look of intrigue on his face before looking at Scarlett, "On behalf of the Rebellion, I thank you for Saving and joining our cause." "Thank you Sir" Scarlett replied back saluting Sato to which he returned the Salute. The Crew was soon dismissed and left to their own devices, Ezra walked towards his Quarters to finish his gift for Scarlett.

Soon the Crew was called to a meeting with Sato, "Im sorry to have to send you out when you just got back, but our food and water supplies are running low Hera and Kanan you fetch the food from Naboo, Sabine and Zeb you head to manaan to get more water." "What about me and Scarlett?" Ezra asked gesturing to him and Scarlett. "Your help is not needed Ezra, the Crew can run this supply run without needing your or Scarlett's help, think of this as a break for you." Ezra felt Scarlett nudge his elbow with her whispering "Plus it means we get to spend more time together." Ezra perked up at hearing this and looked at Scarlett who had a mischevious grin on her face.

Scarlett let Hera and Kanan take the Ebon Hawk, while Sabine and Zeb took one of the Cargo Ships. Scarlett was walking down the Corridor towards her room when she felt an arm drag her into a room. She was about to punch the daylight's out of whoever tried to grab her when she saw it was Ezra. She breathed a sigh of relief "Ezra! never do that to me I could've knocked you out!" Ezra closed the door and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed. Ezra than grabbed a small box under his bunk bed and gave it to Scarlett. "What's this?" She asked. "Its my gift to you." Ezra responded back.

Scarlett opened the box and her jaw dropped and was speechless, inside the box was a small red Crystal that was made into a necklace,"Ezra, its beautiful." "I found the crystal off an imperial Ship a while back the tricky part was making it into a necklace, Do you like it?" Ezra asked. Scarlett looked at him than gave a bone crushing hug "I love it Ezra." Scarlett than procedded to kiss and make out with Ezra. Ezra couldnt help but get a little sexually aroused during this, to which Scarlett noticed and pulled away with a smirk "I think the Jedi in training is getting excited, and I think I know just how to repay him."

 **LEMON STARTS HERE**

Scarlett pushed Ezra onto the bed, to which he sat and watched. Scarlett took off her torso, leg, and arm armor pieces and let it fall to the ground, leaving her in her black jumpsuit. She soon pulled down the zipper in the front all the way down to her feet and removing it, leaving her in her Black Bra and panties. She soon reached behind her and unclipped her bra, realeasing her jaw dropping DD cup breasts for Ezra to see. She than moved onto the bed and pushed Ezra to the Matress while she moved on top of him. Ezra couldn't help but be in awe at the sexy Mandalorian girl on top of him, he reached up and grabbed and squezed her right breast causing her to moan in pleasure, thankfully the walls were sound proof so no one could hear them. Ezra than procedded to take her breast in his mouth causing Scarlett to squirm in response. Ezra soon stopped and procedded to remove his own clothing leaving him in just his briefs.

Scarlett than stood up on her knees and pulled down her panties, showing off her entire naked body to Ezra, to Ezra she had a perfect figure, she was well muscled and had a impressive size chest and her Butt was well rounded and smooth. "Now that im naked, you need to return the favor, the briefs, loose them." She comanded to which Ezra followed through and removed them leaving him naked to her to. "Now you see Ezra, during Sexual intercourse us Mandalorian Females can get a little aggresive and rough." Scarlett said eyeing Ezra like he was her prey. Ezra gulped knowing that he was in for a rough ride, and before he knew it Scarlett slammed her hips down onto Ezra's manhood, causing him to groan in pleasure. "Are you sure your a virgin? because you seem like you have experiance before." Ezra said to which Scarlett responded back "Yes im a virgin, Im just a little bit of a dominant partner." Scarlett than proceded to bounce up and down on Ezra, she could only moan at the pleasure she was feeling that she had never felt before. Ezra was in pure bliss, her insides were tight and warm. Ezra put his hands around her butt and gave them a good squeze, they were soft but he could feel the muscle underneath.

Soon after 5 minutes, Ezra and Scarlett could feel that they were about to finish.

"EZRA!" Scarlett shouted as she came.

"SCARLETT!" Ezra shouted as he to climaxed.

 **LEMON END**

Ezra fell on his back onto his bed, to which Scarlett laid on top of him, her chest rubbing agansit his. "I love you Ezra" Scarlett said as she soon fell asleep from exhaustin. Ezra put a hand on her back as he put his head on his pillow "I love you Scarlett, my Mandalorian." to which he soon fell asleep.

 _Aboard the Star Destroyer Chimaera_

"This is your task I trust that the rebels will be destroyed?" A hologram of tarkin said on a desk. "The Rebels will be thrown into disarray and destroyed, you have my word." Tarkin nodded his head and the transmisson was cut. "Now time to do a little Research." The Chair swiveled around revealing the Rebel's new greatest Enemy.

Grand Admiral Thrawn

 **Authors Note: Thank you everyone who read this story! This chapter was my first attempt at a lemon Scene. There will be a sequal to this story due to positive response and feedback so keep an eye out. Also if you could, please tell me your overall thoughts and opinions of this story.**


	8. Sequel Now Out!

**The Sequal to Ezra's Mandalorian is out! Its Called Mandalorian Tales.**

 **Heres the link**

 **s/12274570/1/Mandalorian-Tales**


End file.
